prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Surface Tension
Surface Tension is the seventh episode Season 2 of ''Pretty Little Liars''. It aired on July 26, 2011. Synopsis At the Marin's home, the Pretty Little Liars stand in the kitchen talking. Apparently, a pipe has broken in the guest bedroom, so Emily and Hanna will be sharing a room now that Emily is set to move in. The subject changes to surmising about who would have done such a thing at the fashion show. They realize "A's" actions are getting bolder and it worries them. They want to forget about "A," but it isn't so easy. Just then, a special delivery from "A" arrives - a gift basket, letting Emily and Hanna know how easy it will be to mess with them under the same roof. Emily moves into the Marin household and to express her gratitude, after her morning run, makes a sit-down breakfast for Hanna and her mother. She sets the table and puts out real napkins and pays attention to details like separating out the egg yolks from the egg whites. Hanna and Ashley try to assure Emily that she is now a part of their family and doesn't need to act like a guest. But the transition isn't so natural for Emily. Emily is also dealing with aches from her new athletic regimen now that she is back on the swim team. Before heading out to school, Ella helps Aria pick out an outfit for the next night, when the guests will be coming over for the Montgomery's first dinner party since Ella's return. Ella recommends a black dress that makes Aria look grown-up... Byron suggests inviting Ezra and a plus-one, while Aria tries to appear nonchalant. He feels that it would be nice to extend a hand to his teaching colleague who is still learning the ropes at Hollis. Byron points out that there is no conflict of interest now that Ezra is no longer Aria's teacher and that she should get used to calling him Ezra. And at the Hastings' residence, Spencer discusses her father's upcoming construction projects. Peter has commissioned Toby to work on everything, but is worried that it might be too much for one person. Spencer assures him that he can handle it and contrarily encourages him to hire Toby for Taylor's upcoming nursery as well. Spencer reminds her father that they owe it to Toby after falsely accusing him. Aria then goes to Hollis to see Ezra; there she tries to talk him out of accepting her father's dinner invitation, but he has already accepted and feels inclined to go. He persuades her that it will finally be their opportunity to warm Ella and Byron up to the Aria and Ezra interacting in a way other than as teacher and student. Aria reluctantly agrees. Back at the Montgomery home, Byron visits Mike's room to let him know that he is expected the next day at dinner. Mike tries to back out, but Byron is forceful, arguing that this is very important to the family as it is the first formal family dinner since Ella has moved back home. Mike tries to tune him out with his headphones as much as possible, not even bothering to turn around and face his father all the way while he is talking to him, but he does mumble an agreement to come. When Byron leaves, the rearview in his room can be clearly seen to read "PARENTS in mirror are closer than they appear," the first word written on tape covering the word objects, which is obviously printed underneath. Hanna and Emily then go to school together. Hanna meets up with Caleb; who has just been stiffed by someone whose phone he was commissioned to "pimp out." Caleb acts nonchalant about his continued shady "business" dealings, but Hanna feels uneasy. He brushes it off, and she gives up for now. As they walk into school it is apparent that someone in a black sports car listening to the radio is watching them. At school, Aria meets her mother in her English classroom. There she sees Jason DiLaurentis talking to her mother, who is apologetic about the way the fashion show ended up. Jason says that he is at Rosewood High to talk to the guidance counselor; he wants to help at-risk students see there is life after high-school. Ella then lets Aria know that Jason is also invited to dinner that night, and Aria gives him a half-smile. She expresses her surprise to her mother after he leaves, but does not let on exactly what her reservations are about him coming. Ella then changes the subject to the fashion show; she is very concerned about what someone did and is suspicious that maybe this wasn't an isolated incident. Aria denies that it was anything more than a prank, but Ella makes sure to express to Aria that she should tell her if someone has been bothering her at school. At least it is clear that Ella believes in her daughter's innocence about what happened at the fashion show. Finally, viewers can see the inside of Hanna's room. That night, Hanna is sitting on her bed listening to music with her headphones, while Emily sits in the corner. Both are doing school work, but Emily can't concentrate when Hanna starts singing loudly along to the music in her ears. The two new roommates seem to be clashing over differences already. So, Hanna takes off her headphones when Emily complains, and Emily brings up Caleb's business deals. Hanna is annoyed at the question and compares Emily to Dr. Sullivan. Just like Mike, Hanna puts her headphones on to tune the other out. Emily is still nursing her neck pain. The next day at school, Emily confides in Aria that things aren't going so smoothly at Hanna's place. Aria is concerned, but then Emily lets on that it isn't so bad; she is grateful to be in Rosewood after all. Spencer then walks over and asks Emily if she has gotten an update from Garrett yet about whatever became of their Logan Reed lead. But, Emily says that she has overloaded with swim practice and hasn't had an opportunity. So, Aria and Emily ask Spencer to do it instead. They tell Spencer that she is better at persuading people. Aria would go with her if she didn't need to help her mom with dinner. She then lets Spencer know that Jason is invited, in addition to Ezra. Spencer is alarmed as she doesn't trust Jason, but Aria is worried for the reason that it will be awkward. So, Spencer goes to Garrett to find out information, who completely lies to her by saying that Emily scared off Logan Reed from talking, when clearly it was him who paid him off! Garrett says that he was registered for classes at Hollis College, but no one has heard from him for over a week. Garrett makes it seem like he will show up eventually and promises Spencer to let her know if anything comes up. He then tells her, pointedly, that she shouldn't expect any new leads in Alison DiLaurentis' murder; he claims that Ian was the last thread. Next, Ella visits Ashley in her home to discuss her concerns about Aria and the PLL's. She wants Ashley's opinion of the fashion show. Ashley responds that it is typical high-school mean-girl behavior, but Ella thinks this is more severe, and Ashley concurs. Ella reveals that she thinks that this terrorizing around Alison's memory isn't new; Ashley furthers Ella's point, bringing up Hanna's hit-and-run, Spencer and Melissa's hit and run, and Ian in the bell tower. Ella is grateful to finally have understanding by someone, though she didn't even bother talking to Veronica. Ashley now feels that separating their daughters was a terrible idea in retrospect, as was the therapist, blaming it on Peter, who would buy himself out of any situation that makes him or his family look less than picture-perfect. Ashley vows now to be roped into another insensitive scheme. Back at the Hastings' residence, Toby is standing in the yard, pulling weeds out from the garden, alleviating his work for the next day. Spencer is flirty and uses the opportunity to spend quality time with him. When Peter comes, he expresses his pleasant surprise at seeing Toby over, and Toby humbly shows him such sketches of barn renovation plans, by which Peter seems to be impressed. After he leaves, Spencer and Toby kiss. Later, while working in the yard, Toby finds half of a buried splintered hockey stick, buried in the ground. It is wrapped in tape, with the name "Hastings" etched on the tape part. When Peter spots it, he reacts strongly and suspiciously by quickly taking the stick. Toby is weirded out. At the Montgomery's, dinner is getting ready as the guests arrive. A colleague of Byron and his wife are already there. Having left their newborn home with a babysitter, they are anxious all the while they are at the Montgomery's. Ezra arrives with flowers and a bottle of scotch. Aria is happy to finally call him Ezra in front of her parents. However, not surprisingly Mike is nowhere to be seen yet. Just then, Jason arrives with flowers and hands them to Aria. Jason and Ezra meet for the first time. That night, when Toby tells Spencer what he saw, she is freaked out. She flashbacks to when Alison had asked Spencer to show her how to play field hockey, which Spencer was happy to do with her old hockey stick with the Rosewood field hockey team colors on it - blue and white. Aria had been suspicious at the time, knowing that Alison wasn't the biggest field hockey fan. She had guessed that it was for a guy, which was probably correct, knowing that Ian was the field hockey coach, and Alison was secretly dating him. At the time, Alison just smiled while Spencer claimed that guys don't play field hockey, and Alison said that she wasn't yet ''into field hockey. Before Spencer has a chance to speak to her father about the finding, as he is late in a meeting, Spencer calls Aria. Aria steps out of the party, as Spencer fills her in on the details of the hockey stick. Spencer is suspicious that Jason is involved with this and warns Aria to be alert with Jason in her house. Knowing that the stick is right on the property line and that Jason was moving the property line so as to include part of the Hastings' property, Spencer finds it awfully convenient. She finds it doubly convenient that Jason doesn't remember anything from the night Ali disappeared. Making Jason look even more incriminating is Aria's flashback of Jason the day that Spencer was showing Ali how to hold the hockey stick. He had come looking for her on their mother's orders, unhappy to have to find Ali. He had grabbed the stick from her and then threatened to hit her. After that, Ali had tried to whack her brother with the stick, but Jason had moved quickly and mockingly warned Ali that she wouldn't get a second chance. Frustrated with not being able to study at Hanna's, Emily leaves for the library to study. Caleb then comes over, and the two make use of the fact that Ashley is out with her father. The two go to Hanna's room, where they talk again about Caleb's way of making money. Hanna is disapproving, but then changes the subject. Caleb voluntarily changes it back and lets Hanna know that he used to work for hustlers who stole cars as a way of life. He used to be their hacker, tapping into computer records for phone numbers and other information. He pulled out, afraid of the prospect of getting arrested, knowing that it was only a matter of time. His employers were angered, but couldn't deal with Caleb, as he ran away first. Hanna is touched that Caleb has made another confession to her, a secret that he has never told anyone else. Back at the party, the males are getting to know one another. Jason and Ezra share stories about their love for hard-core biking. Then, Police Officer Barry arrives to inform Ella and Byron that Mike has been caught breaking into a house, totally breaking up the dynamic of the dinner party. Jason and Aria exchange knowing looks, at which Ezra raises an eyebrow. Byron and Ella leave to pick him up, along with the couple, who cannot wait to return to their newborn, leaving Ezra, Jason, and Aria alone in the house. In the kitchen Ezra questions Aria about Jason, asking who he is. She answers that he is Ali's brother, to which Ezra responds that he knows, clearly expecting a more specific answer. Aria goes back out to the living room, where Jason is sitting, under the guise of wanting to offer his coffee. But Ezra isn't oblivious to the fact that the two are whispering privately. Aria and Jason discuss Mike's arrest; she lets him know that he promised her that he wouldn't repeat his mistake, and he wisely lets her know that he probably meant it at the time. He also tells her that if this is his first time getting caught, he has probably raided multiple houses before. When Byron and Ella pick up Mike, Mike avoids their questions by walking away silently. Byron tries to force explanations out of his son, but Ella stops him, letting Mike go into the car so that she can talk to her husband. She argues that talking to him while being angry won't help their cause. Obviously, Mike's behavior is indicative of a bigger problem, which they need to discover, and they won't be any closer at finding out what it is if they lash out at him. Byron sees his wife's logic, and they drive home, barely speaking to one another. Aria goes up to Mike's room in search of his stolen property. She finds there the camping equipment stolen from Emily's garage and an expensive camera. Then, she uncovers the same pottery piece that Jenna made, with the wholes in it. For Aria, it is like seeing a ghost; sure enough, the initially on the bottom read "J.M." for Jenna Marshall. Aria believes Mike has broken into the Cavanaugh house. Aria rushes down the stairs, suddenly telling Ezra and Jason to leave in what sounds more like an order than a request. She points out that it probably won't be good for Mike to return home with more people than his own family to deal with. So they leave, pausing briefly at the doorstop for an awkward stare-down before going their separate ways. Back at the Hastings', Spencer comes downstairs to find her father poised over the mantel, about to burn the hockey stick remnant in the fireplace. Spencer protests that this could be destroying evidence, but Peter is adamant. He mocks Spencer's suggestion to turn the piece into the police, reminding her of how the trophy incident ended up. He then casts the stick into the fireplace, destroying the potential evidence forever. Spencer meets up with Toby later that night, upset. She unburdens her problems to him, letting him know she feels that her father's behavior shows that he thinks Spencer is an attention-seeking drama queen; he must think the hockey stick was planted by her as an antic. Toby tries to comfort her, and tells her that it impossible for anyone to think that she killed Alison, or planted the broken, possible murder weapon, but Spencer is resolved to get to the bottom of everything so as to vindicate herself in the eyes of everyone, especially her family. At the Marins', after Caleb leaves, Hanna revels in the fact that Caleb has entrusted her with his deep, dark secret. She tells Emily that Caleb has confided something in her that he has never told anyone else, but Emily is content with listening to Hanna without knowing the actual details of the case; she has no desire for more secrets, after all. But that wish is not to be honored; suddenly, the two girls hear the door open, along with whispering at the bottom of the stairs. They peep their heads out to look - and spy Ashley and Tom, giggling before kissing. The two make their way up the stairs, and Emily and Hanna duck their heads back in before Hanna's parents realize that they were being watched. Ashley warns Tom to tiptoe and lower his voice so that they can make it upstairs undetected - towards Ashley's bedroom! When Mike comes home, Aria accuses him of stealing from a blind girl, but she is thrown for a loop when he tells her it was stolen from Garrett Reynolds' place; he claims to have actually stolen from a cop! Aria is skeptical, but Mike assures her that he vividly remembers stealing the piece from Garrett's place, not Jenna's. Later that night, Spencer sits in Garrett's cop car, pushing him for information about the murder weapon that was used to kill Alison DiLaurentis. Garrett responds that the coroner's report would have that information, but tries to get Spencer off of the DiLaurentis murder case, reiterating his belief that the case is closed with Ian's death. Just then, Spencer gets a text message from Aria, warning her not to trust Garrett. Spencer is alarmed, as she is sitting in a cop car alone with him! Obviously Aria has figured out that Garrett is somehow connected to Jenna and cannot be trusted! The last scene shows "A" up to something new. With her black gloved fingers, she loads a syringe full of a chemical and neatly releases the liquid into a nondescript bottle before capping it. What is she up to now? Are those steroids? Is that Emily's pain-killing cream? Continuity *It is ironic/hypocritical that Aria blasts Mike for stealing from a blind girl; she seems to have forgotten that her best friend was responsible for blinding her, her other best friend was responsible for slapping that blind girl in a surprise attack across the face and asking asking Toby to steal Jenna's phone to hack into it, not to mention that Aria herself was an accomplice in blinding Jenna in the first place. (Hanna slaps Jenna in "Someone to Watch Over Me," and Alison is revealed to have blinded Jenna in "The Jenna Thing.") *Ashley's joke to Hanna that she might go for a "daughter upgrade" is not so funny in light of the fact that it seems that Hanna's other parent has already done that. (Tom exchanged living with Hanna for living with step-daughter Kate Randall.) *Peter implies that the hockey stick, a possible murder weapon, was a decoy set up by Spencer much like Ian's trophy in "The Badass Seed." *Ella and Ashley discuss the fashion show from hell that occurs in "Never Letting Go" and Hanna's hit and run in "Keep Your Friends Close." They also note Spencer's and Melissa's car accident alongside Ian's death in "For Whom the Bell Tolls," leading them to conclude that somebody has been messing with their daughters. Title *'Surface tension' is a property of the surface of a liquid that allows it to resist an external force. *In this episode, it likely refers to the tension at the dinner party, the tension between the new roommates, and the tension at the Hastings' residence. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Jim Titus (II) as Officer Barry Maple *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds Co-Starring *Dagney Kerr as Nancy Partha, dinner guest *Lak Rana as Elliot Partha, dinner guest Featured Music *﻿"I've Got You Under My Skin" cover by '''Gavin Davies '(when "A" plays chemist) *"Smash it" by Zowie '''(while Hanna was listening to music and Emily is studying) *"Hi, Hi, Hi" by '''Shelly Fraley (when Aria is searching for something to wear) *"You Know It's True" by''' Jules Larson (makes breakfast for Hanna and Ashley) *"She Back" by '''Bosshouse Music (someone watches Hanna and Caleb) *"Are You On Your Way"' '''by' Middle Class Rut (Mike listens to music as Byron tells him to attend the dinner party) *"Balloon" by Erin Martin (Emily leaves for the library as Caleb arrives to see Hanna) *"Boys Don't Die" by Rich Jacques (Emily and Hanna talk and catch Ashley and Tom sneaking into the house) *"Electrify" by '''Julin (Samara and her friend Quinn deliver Emily's dress. Toby tells Spencer she looks amazing.) Gallery Promotional & BTS 2x07-01.jpg 2x07-02.jpg 2x07-03.jpg 2x07-04.jpg 2x07-05.jpg 2x07-06.jpg 2x07-07.jpg 2x07-08.jpg 2x07-09.jpg 2x07-10.jpg 2x07-11.jpg 2x07-12.jpg BTS-2x07-01.jpg BTS-2x07-02.jpg BTS-2x07-03.jpg BTS-2x07-04.jpg BTS-2x07-05.jpg BTS-2x07-06.jpg BTS-2x07-07.jpg BTS-2x07-08.jpg Screencaps Surface Tension0002.jpg Surface Tension0007.jpg Surface Tension0008.jpg Surface Tension0013.jpg Surface Tension0014.jpg Surface Tension0019.jpg Surface Tension0020.jpg Surface Tension0025.jpg Surface Tension0026.jpg Surface Tension0031.jpg Surface Tension0032.jpg Surface Tension0037.jpg Surface Tension0038.jpg Surface Tension0043.jpg Surface Tension0044.jpg Surface Tension0049.jpg Surface Tension0050.jpg Surface Tension0055.jpg Surface Tension0056.jpg Surface Tension0061.jpg Surface Tension0062.jpg Surface Tension0067.jpg Surface Tension0068.jpg Surface Tension0073.jpg Surface Tension0074.jpg Surface Tension0080.jpg Surface Tension0082.jpg Surface Tension0087.jpg Surface Tension0088.jpg Surface Tension0119.jpg Surface Tension0120.jpg Surface Tension0125.jpg Surface Tension0126.jpg Surface Tension0131.jpg Surface Tension0135.jpg Surface Tension0140.jpg Surface Tension0141.jpg Surface Tension0149.jpg Surface Tension0150.jpg Surface Tension0155.jpg Surface Tension0156.jpg Surface Tension0161.jpg Surface Tension0162.jpg Surface Tension0167.jpg Surface Tension0168.jpg Surface Tension0173.jpg Surface Tension0174.jpg Surface Tension0179.jpg Surface Tension0180.jpg Surface Tension0185.jpg Surface Tension0186.jpg Surface Tension0191.jpg Surface Tension0192.jpg Surface Tension0197.jpg Surface Tension0198.jpg Surface Tension0203.jpg Surface Tension0204.jpg Surface Tension0211.jpg Surface Tension0213.jpg Surface Tension0218.jpg Surface Tension0219.jpg Surface Tension0226.jpg Surface Tension0227.jpg Surface Tension0232.jpg Surface Tension0233.jpg Surface Tension0238.jpg Surface Tension0239.jpg Surface Tension0244.jpg Surface Tension0245.jpg Surface Tension0250.jpg Surface Tension0251.jpg Surface Tension0256.jpg Surface Tension0257.jpg Surface Tension0262.jpg Surface Tension0263.jpg Surface Tension0268.jpg Surface Tension0269.jpg Surface Tension0274.jpg Surface Tension0275.jpg Surface Tension0280.jpg Surface Tension0281.jpg Surface Tension0286.jpg Surface Tension0287.jpg Surface Tension0292.jpg Surface Tension0293.jpg Surface Tension0298.jpg Surface Tension0299.jpg Surface Tension0304.jpg Surface Tension0305.jpg Surface Tension0310.jpg Surface Tension0311.jpg Surface Tension0316.jpg Surface Tension0317.jpg Surface Tension0324.jpg Surface Tension0325.jpg Surface Tension0330.jpg Surface Tension0331.jpg Surface Tension0336.jpg Surface Tension0337.jpg Surface Tension0342.jpg Surface Tension0343.jpg Surface Tension0348.jpg Surface Tension0349.jpg Surface Tension0354.jpg Surface Tension0355.jpg Surface Tension0360.jpg Surface Tension0361.jpg Surface Tension0366.jpg Surface Tension0367.jpg Surface Tension0372.jpg Surface Tension0373.jpg Surface Tension0378.jpg Surface Tension0379.jpg Surface Tension0388.jpg Surface Tension0389.jpg Surface Tension0394.jpg Surface Tension0395.jpg Surface Tension0400.jpg Surface Tension0401.jpg Surface Tension0406.jpg Surface Tension0407.jpg Surface Tension0412.jpg Surface Tension0413.jpg Surface Tension0418.jpg Surface Tension0419.jpg Surface Tension0424.jpg Surface Tension0425.jpg Surface Tension0430.jpg Surface Tension0431.jpg Surface Tension0437.jpg Surface Tension0438.jpg Surface Tension0456.jpg Surface Tension0457.jpg Surface Tension0462.jpg Surface Tension0463.jpg Surface Tension0468.jpg Surface Tension0469.jpg Surface Tension0474.jpg Surface Tension0475.jpg Surface Tension0480.jpg Surface Tension0481.jpg Surface Tension0486.jpg Surface Tension0487.jpg Surface Tension0492.jpg Surface Tension0493.jpg Surface Tension0498.jpg Surface Tension0499.jpg Surface Tension0504.jpg Surface Tension0505.jpg Surface Tension0510.jpg Surface Tension0511.jpg Surface Tension0527.jpg Surface Tension0528.jpg Surface Tension0534.jpg Surface Tension0535.jpg Surface Tension0540.jpg Surface Tension0541.jpg Surface Tension0546.jpg Surface Tension0547.jpg Surface Tension0552.jpg Surface Tension0553.jpg Surface Tension0559.jpg Surface Tension0560.jpg Surface Tension0565.jpg Surface Tension0568.jpg Surface Tension0575.jpg Surface Tension0576.jpg Surface Tension0581.jpg Surface Tension0582.jpg Surface Tension0587.jpg Surface Tension0588.jpg Surface Tension0593.jpg Surface Tension0594.jpg Surface Tension0599.jpg Surface Tension0600.jpg Surface Tension0605.jpg Surface Tension0606.jpg Surface Tension0611.jpg Surface Tension0612.jpg Surface Tension0617.jpg Surface Tension0618.jpg Surface Tension0623.jpg Surface Tension0624.jpg Surface Tension0629.jpg Surface Tension0630.jpg Surface Tension0635.jpg Surface Tension0636.jpg Surface Tension0641.jpg Surface Tension0642.jpg Surface Tension0647.jpg Surface Tension0648.jpg Surface Tension0653.jpg Surface Tension0654.jpg Surface Tension0659.jpg Surface Tension0660.jpg Surface Tension0665.jpg Surface Tension0666.jpg Surface Tension0671.jpg Surface Tension0672.jpg Surface Tension0677.jpg Surface Tension0678.jpg Surface Tension0683.jpg Surface Tension0684.jpg Surface Tension0689.jpg Surface Tension0690.jpg Surface Tension0695.jpg Surface Tension0696.jpg Surface Tension0701.jpg Surface Tension0702.jpg Surface Tension0707.jpg Surface Tension0708.jpg Surface Tension0719.jpg Surface Tension0720.jpg Surface Tension0725.jpg Surface Tension0726.jpg Surface Tension0731.jpg Surface Tension0732.jpg Surface Tension0737.jpg Surface Tension0738.jpg Surface Tension0743.jpg Surface Tension0744.jpg Surface Tension0749.jpg Surface Tension0750.jpg Surface Tension0755.jpg Surface Tension0756.jpg Surface Tension0761.jpg Surface Tension0762.jpg Surface Tension0767.jpg Surface Tension0768.jpg Surface Tension0773.jpg Surface Tension0774.jpg Surface Tension0779.jpg Surface Tension0780.jpg Surface Tension0785.jpg Surface Tension0786.jpg Surface Tension0793.jpg Surface Tension0794.jpg Surface Tension0799.jpg Surface Tension0800.jpg Surface Tension0805.jpg Surface Tension0806.jpg Surface Tension0811.jpg Surface Tension0812.jpg Surface Tension0817.jpg Surface Tension0818.jpg Surface Tension0823.jpg Surface Tension0824.jpg Surface Tension0829.jpg Surface Tension0830.jpg Surface Tension0835.jpg Surface Tension0836.jpg Surface Tension0841.jpg Surface Tension0842.jpg Surface Tension0847.jpg Surface Tension0848.jpg Surface Tension0853.jpg Surface Tension0854.jpg Surface Tension0859.jpg Surface Tension0860.jpg Surface Tension0865.jpg Surface Tension0869.jpg Surface Tension0874.jpg Surface Tension0875.jpg Surface Tension0880.jpg Surface Tension0881.jpg Surface Tension0886.jpg Surface Tension0887.jpg Surface Tension0892.jpg Surface Tension0893.jpg Surface Tension0898.jpg Surface Tension0899.jpg Surface Tension0904.jpg Surface Tension0905.jpg Surface Tension0910.jpg Surface Tension0911.jpg Surface Tension0922.jpg Surface Tension0923.jpg Surface Tension0928.jpg Surface Tension0929.jpg Surface Tension0934.jpg Surface Tension0935.jpg Surface Tension0940.jpg Surface Tension0941.jpg Surface Tension0946.jpg Surface Tension0947.jpg Surface Tension0952.jpg Surface Tension0953.jpg Surface Tension0958.jpg Surface Tension0959.jpg Surface Tension0964.jpg Surface Tension0965.jpg Surface Tension0970.jpg Surface Tension0971.jpg Surface Tension0976.jpg Surface Tension0977.jpg Surface Tension0982.jpg Surface Tension0983.jpg Surface Tension0988.jpg Surface Tension0989.jpg Surface Tension0994.jpg Surface Tension0995.jpg Surface Tension1009.jpg Surface Tension1010.jpg Surface Tension1023.jpg Surface Tension1024.jpg Surface Tension1029.jpg Surface Tension1030.jpg Surface Tension1035.jpg Surface Tension1036.jpg Surface Tension1041.jpg Surface Tension1042.jpg Surface Tension1047.jpg Surface Tension1048.jpg Surface Tension1056.jpg Surface Tension1057.jpg Surface Tension1066.jpg Surface Tension1067.jpg Surface Tension1072.jpg Surface Tension1073.jpg Surface Tension1078.jpg Surface Tension1079.jpg Surface Tension1084.jpg Surface Tension1085.jpg Surface Tension1090.jpg Surface Tension1091.jpg Surface Tension1097.jpg Surface Tension1098.jpg Surface Tension1103.jpg Surface Tension1104.jpg Surface Tension1109.jpg Surface Tension1110.jpg Surface Tension1115.jpg Surface Tension1116.jpg Surface Tension1121.jpg Surface Tension1122.jpg Surface Tension1127.jpg Surface Tension1128.jpg Surface Tension1133.jpg Surface Tension1134.jpg Surface Tension1141.jpg Surface Tension1142.jpg Surface Tension1147.jpg Surface Tension1148.jpg Surface Tension1153.jpg Surface Tension1154.jpg Surface Tension1159.jpg Surface Tension1160.jpg Surface Tension1165.jpg Surface Tension1166.jpg Surface Tension1171.jpg Surface Tension1172.jpg Surface Tension1177.jpg Surface Tension1178.jpg Surface Tension1183.jpg Surface Tension1184.jpg Surface Tension1189.jpg Surface Tension1190.jpg Surface Tension1198.jpg Surface Tension1199.jpg Surface Tension1206.jpg Surface Tension1207.jpg Surface Tension1212.jpg Surface Tension1213.jpg Surface Tension1218.jpg Surface Tension1219.jpg Surface Tension1224.jpg Surface Tension1225.jpg Surface Tension1230.jpg Surface Tension1231.jpg Surface Tension1236.jpg Surface Tension1237.jpg Surface Tension1242.jpg Surface Tension1243.jpg Surface Tension1248.jpg Surface Tension1249.jpg Surface Tension1254.jpg Surface Tension1255.jpg Surface Tension1261.jpg Surface Tension1262.jpg Surface Tension1267.jpg Surface Tension1268.jpg Surface Tension1273.jpg Surface Tension1274.jpg Surface Tension1279.jpg Surface Tension1280.jpg Surface Tension1285.jpg Surface Tension1286.jpg Surface Tension1291.jpg Surface Tension1293.jpg Surface Tension1298.jpg Surface Tension1299.jpg Surface Tension1304.jpg Surface Tension1305.jpg Surface Tension1310.jpg Surface Tension1311.jpg Surface Tension1316.jpg Surface Tension1317.jpg Surface Tension1322.jpg Surface Tension1323.jpg Surface Tension1328.jpg Surface Tension1329.jpg Surface Tension1334.jpg Surface Tension1335.jpg Surface Tension1340.jpg Surface Tension1341.jpg Surface Tension1346.jpg Surface Tension1347.jpg Surface Tension1352.jpg Surface Tension1353.jpg Surface Tension1358.jpg Surface Tension1359.jpg Surface Tension1364.jpg Surface Tension1365.jpg Surface Tension1370.jpg Surface Tension1371.jpg Surface Tension1376.jpg Surface Tension1377.jpg Surface Tension1382.jpg Surface Tension1383.jpg Surface Tension1388.jpg Surface Tension1389.jpg Surface Tension1394.jpg Surface Tension1395.jpg Surface Tension1400.jpg Surface Tension1401.jpg Surface Tension1406.jpg Surface Tension1407.jpg Surface Tension1412.jpg Surface Tension1413.jpg Surface Tension1418.jpg Surface Tension1419.jpg Surface Tension1424.jpg Surface Tension1427.jpg Surface Tension1432.jpg Surface Tension1433.jpg Surface Tension1438.jpg Surface Tension1439.jpg Surface Tension1444.jpg Surface Tension1445.jpg Surface Tension1450.jpg Surface Tension1451.jpg Surface Tension1456.jpg Surface Tension1457.jpg Surface Tension1462.jpg Surface Tension1463.jpg Surface Tension1468.jpg Surface Tension1469.jpg Surface Tension1474.jpg Surface Tension1475.jpg Surface Tension1484.jpg Surface Tension1485.jpg Surface Tension1490.jpg Surface Tension1491.jpg Surface Tension1496.jpg Surface Tension1499.jpg Surface Tension1504.jpg Surface Tension1505.jpg Surface Tension1510.jpg Surface Tension1511.jpg Surface Tension1516.jpg Surface Tension1517.jpg Surface Tension1522.jpg Surface Tension1523.jpg Surface Tension1528.jpg Surface Tension1529.jpg Surface Tension1534.jpg Surface Tension1535.jpg Surface Tension1540.jpg Surface Tension1541.jpg Surface Tension1546.jpg Surface Tension1547.jpg Surface Tension1552.jpg Surface Tension1553.jpg Surface Tension1558.jpg Surface Tension1559.jpg Surface Tension1564.jpg Surface Tension1565.jpg Surface Tension1571.jpg Surface Tension1572.jpg Surface Tension1577.jpg Surface Tension1578.jpg Surface Tension1583.jpg Surface Tension1584.jpg Surface Tension1589.jpg Surface Tension1590.jpg Surface Tension1595.jpg Surface Tension1596.jpg Surface Tension1601.jpg Surface Tension1602.jpg Surface Tension1607.jpg Surface Tension1608.jpg Surface Tension1613.jpg Surface Tension1614.jpg Surface Tension1619.jpg Surface Tension1620.jpg Surface Tension1625.jpg Surface Tension1626.jpg Surface Tension1631.jpg Surface Tension1632.jpg Surface Tension1637.jpg Surface Tension1638.jpg Surface Tension1643.jpg Surface Tension1644.jpg Surface Tension1649.jpg Surface Tension1650.jpg Surface Tension1655.jpg Surface Tension1656.jpg Surface Tension1661.jpg Surface Tension1662.jpg Surface Tension1667.jpg Surface Tension1668.jpg Surface Tension1673.jpg Surface Tension1674.jpg Surface Tension1679.jpg Surface Tension1680.jpg Surface Tension1685.jpg Surface Tension1686.jpg Surface Tension1691.jpg Surface Tension1692.jpg Surface Tension1697.jpg Surface Tension1698.jpg Surface Tension1703.jpg Surface Tension1704.jpg Surface Tension1709.jpg Surface Tension1710.jpg Surface Tension1715.jpg Surface Tension1716.jpg Surface Tension1721.jpg Surface Tension1722.jpg Surface Tension1727.jpg Surface Tension1728.jpg Surface Tension1733.jpg Surface Tension1734.jpg Surface Tension1739.jpg Surface Tension1740.jpg Surface Tension1745.jpg Surface Tension1746.jpg Surface Tension1751.jpg Surface Tension1752.jpg Surface Tension1757.jpg Surface Tension1758.jpg Surface Tension1763.jpg Surface Tension1764.jpg Surface Tension1771.jpg Surface Tension1772.jpg Surface Tension1783.jpg Surface Tension1784.jpg Surface Tension1790.jpg Surface Tension1791.jpg Surface Tension1800.jpg Surface Tension1801.jpg Surface Tension1806.jpg Surface Tension1807.jpg Surface Tension1812.jpg Surface Tension1813.jpg Surface Tension1818.jpg Surface Tension1819.jpg Surface Tension1824.jpg Surface Tension1825.jpg Surface Tension1830.jpg Surface Tension1831.jpg Surface Tension1836.jpg Surface Tension1837.jpg Surface Tension1845.jpg Surface Tension1846.jpg Surface Tension1851.jpg Surface Tension1852.jpg Surface Tension1857.jpg Surface Tension1858.jpg Surface Tension1863.jpg Surface Tension1864.jpg Surface Tension1869.jpg Surface Tension1870.jpg Surface Tension1875.jpg Surface Tension1876.jpg Surface Tension1881.jpg Surface Tension1882.jpg Surface Tension1887.jpg Surface Tension1888.jpg Surface Tension1893.jpg Surface Tension1894.jpg Surface Tension1899.jpg Surface Tension1900.jpg Surface Tension1905.jpg Surface Tension1906.jpg Surface Tension1911.jpg Surface Tension1912.jpg Surface Tension1917.jpg Surface Tension1918.jpg Surface Tension1923.jpg Surface Tension1924.jpg Surface Tension1929.jpg Surface Tension1930.jpg Surface Tension1935.jpg Surface Tension1936.jpg Surface Tension1941.jpg Surface Tension1942.jpg Surface Tension1947.jpg Surface Tension1948.jpg Surface Tension1953.jpg Surface Tension1954.jpg Surface Tension1959.jpg Surface Tension1960.jpg Surface Tension1965.jpg Surface Tension1966.jpg Surface Tension1971.jpg Surface Tension1972.jpg Surface Tension1977.jpg Surface Tension1978.jpg Surface Tension1983.jpg Surface Tension1984.jpg Surface Tension1989.jpg Surface Tension1990.jpg Surface Tension1995.jpg Surface Tension1996.jpg Surface Tension2001.jpg Surface Tension2003.jpg Surface Tension2009.jpg Surface Tension2010.jpg Surface Tension2015.jpg Surface Tension2016.jpg Surface Tension2021.jpg Surface Tension2022.jpg Surface Tension2027.jpg Surface Tension2028.jpg Surface Tension2033.jpg Surface Tension2034.jpg Surface Tension2039.jpg Surface Tension2040.jpg Surface Tension2045.jpg Surface Tension2046.jpg Surface Tension2051.jpg Surface Tension2052.jpg Surface Tension2057.jpg Surface Tension2058.jpg Surface Tension2063.jpg Surface Tension2064.jpg Surface Tension2069.jpg Surface Tension2070.jpg Surface Tension2082.jpg Surface Tension2083.jpg Surface Tension2088.jpg Surface Tension2089.jpg Surface Tension2094.jpg Surface Tension2095.jpg Surface Tension2100.jpg Surface Tension2101.jpg Surface Tension2106.jpg Surface Tension2107.jpg Surface Tension2112.jpg Surface Tension2113.jpg Surface Tension2118.jpg Surface Tension2119.jpg Surface Tension2124.jpg Surface Tension2125.jpg Surface Tension2130.jpg Surface Tension2131.jpg Surface Tension2136.jpg Surface Tension2137.jpg Surface Tension2142.jpg Surface Tension2143.jpg Surface Tension2148.jpg Surface Tension2149.jpg Surface Tension2154.jpg Surface Tension2155.jpg Surface Tension2160.jpg Surface Tension2161.jpg Surface Tension2166.jpg Surface Tension2167.jpg Surface Tension2172.jpg Surface Tension2173.jpg Surface Tension2178.jpg Surface Tension2179.jpg Surface Tension2184.jpg Surface Tension2185.jpg Surface Tension2190.jpg Surface Tension2191.jpg Surface Tension2196.jpg Surface Tension2197.jpg Surface Tension2202.jpg Surface Tension2203.jpg Surface Tension2208.jpg Surface Tension2209.jpg Surface Tension2214.jpg Surface Tension2215.jpg Surface Tension2220.jpg Surface Tension2221.jpg Surface Tension2226.jpg Surface Tension2227.jpg Surface Tension2232.jpg Surface Tension2233.jpg Surface Tension2238.jpg Surface Tension2239.jpg Surface Tension2244.jpg Surface Tension2245.jpg Surface Tension2250.jpg Surface Tension2251.jpg Surface Tension2256.jpg Surface Tension2257.jpg Surface Tension2262.jpg Surface Tension2263.jpg Surface Tension2268.jpg Surface Tension2269.jpg Surface Tension2274.jpg Surface Tension2275.jpg Surface Tension2280.jpg Surface Tension2281.jpg Surface Tension2286.jpg Surface Tension2287.jpg Surface Tension2294.jpg Surface Tension2295.jpg Surface Tension2300.jpg Surface Tension2301.jpg Surface Tension2306.jpg Surface Tension2307.jpg Surface Tension2312.jpg Surface Tension2313.jpg Surface Tension2318.jpg Surface Tension2319.jpg Surface Tension2324.jpg Surface Tension2325.jpg Surface Tension2330.jpg Surface Tension2331.jpg Surface Tension2336.jpg Surface Tension2337.jpg Surface Tension2342.jpg Surface Tension2343.jpg Surface Tension2348.jpg Surface Tension2349.jpg Surface Tension2354.jpg Surface Tension2355.jpg Surface Tension2360.jpg Surface Tension2364.jpg Surface Tension2369.jpg Surface Tension2370.jpg Surface Tension2375.jpg Surface Tension2376.jpg Surface Tension2381.jpg Surface Tension2382.jpg Surface Tension2391.jpg Surface Tension2392.jpg Surface Tension2397.jpg Surface Tension2398.jpg Surface Tension2403.jpg Surface Tension2404.jpg Surface Tension2409.jpg Surface Tension2410.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2A Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series